Reflets dans un miroir brisé
by leulade
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Swordsoul2000. Agonisant seul dans le désert, John Sheppard réfléchit sur sa vie et celle de son homologue. AU. Episode "Vegas"


_J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire. Le Sheppard de cette fic est tellement différent de celui de la série, le héros parfait vu et revu ! Le Sheppard de cette histoire est paumé, vulnérable, tourmenté, émouvant. Pas un surhomme mais un homme, tout simplement. Avec ses regrets et ses faiblesses et même finalement son courage. Il m'a beaucoup touchée. J'ai donc eu envie de partager ce récit en l'adaptant en français. Alors excusez les erreurs que j'ai pu faire et surtout, bonne lecture!_

_Leulade_

Episode 5-19 : Vegas

_Disclaimer : Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, sous quelque forme que ce soit._

**Traduction de la fic de Swordsoul2000.**

Reflets dans un miroir brisé

Alors que le souffle de l'explosion commençait à s'atténuer, l'ex inspecteur John Sheppard appuya la tête contre les débris de sa voiture et laissa échapper un souffle lent. Le transmetteur, où quelque soit le nom de la merde qui avait tant inquiété McKay et ses subalternes, avait disparu pour de bon. Le Wraith était mort lui aussi après s'être précipité à l'intérieur de la caravane dans ce qui était soit une ultime tentative pour sauver son matériel, soit stimuler le courant avant qu'il ne soit détruit. Ce qui était une chance pour lui parce qu'il n' aurait pas pu tuer cette chose avec un chargeur vide.

Assez tergiversé. Il devait sortir d'ici, _pronto_. Mais il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa voiture. Non seulement Mr Woolsey avait admis qu'il y avait un dispositif de repérage sur son véhicule, mais cette foutue voiture avait au moins deux pneus crevés, pas de pièces de rechange (il n'en avait pas les moyens) et elle était tellement pleine d'impacts de balles que la remettre en état de marche était une _très_ _mauvaise idée_, si ce n'était pas tout simplement impossible. C'était pratiquement certain qu'au moins une balle s'était logée dans le moteur, et peut-être plus.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait bouger s'il voulait quitter le coin avant que l'équipe de nettoyage n'arrive. Une équipe _viendrait_. La bande de larbins de McKay ne prendrait pas le risque qu'une technologie extra-terrestre ait échappé à l'explosion et qu'un idiot d'auto-stoppeur tombe dessus. Il tituba sur ses pieds et vacilla presque immédiatement. La douleur de ses blessures et la faiblesse due à la perte de sang étaient déjà suffisantes pour l'envoyer de nouveau s'effondrer directement au sol. Il ne put faire que quelques pas avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent entièrement. Une nouvelle douleur traversa son corps et il entra brusquement en contact avec le sol dur du désert.

Il roula sur le dos, fixant d'un œil vide le ciel sombre. Il se demanda vaguement à quel point l'univers était vraiment grand. Toutes les choses que McKay lui avait montrées, de l'étrange chaise rougeoyante au vaisseau spatial naufragé, à ce Wraith bizarre au plus profond des entrailles de la zone 51 qui connaissait son nom, tout cela n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg, juste un petit aperçu des merveilles et des horreurs inimaginables qui menaçaient derrière les reflets de lumières paisibles qui scintillaient en toute innocence au-dessus de lui.

Et quelque part, là-haut, il y avait une autre réalité, un autre John Sheppard. Un qui était un héros, quelqu'un suffisamment hors du commun pour que McKay mise sur un inspecteur fichu et paumé qui, par chance ou destin (Il ne savait pas lequel, étant donné que les deux perspectives craignaient fortement dans des proportions égales et équivalentes) était parvenu à approcher un sérial killer extra-terrestre plus près que tous les espions du gouvernement de la nation toute entière. Bordel! Plus près que n'importe qui sur l'ensemble de la _planète_.

Comment était-il, cet autre Sheppard pour avoir fait une telle impression sur l'arrogant scientifique? John avait déjà rencontré des types comme McKay, mais jamais à un tel degré. Avant la cour martiale, avant son interminable descente aux enfers qui l'avait conduit dans sa situation actuelle il avait été comme ceux-là. Arrogants, absolument sûrs d'avoir raison, ne voulant pas accepter d'aide et parfaitement certains qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'erreurs, du moins jusqu'à ce que ça leur arrive. McKay avait été tout cela et plus encore et pourtant, à quelque part il avait été disposé à miser sur lui dans le vain espoir qu'il ressemblait assez à son homologue pour faire avancer les choses.

Sur ce il émit un faible gloussement, à peine un peu plus qu'un souffle d'air, un râle silencieux venant de ses poumons à la respiration sifflante, mais suffisamment pour envoyer des vrilles de douleurs à travers son corps brisé. S'il ressemblait assez à homologue pour s'être laissé embobiner par le petit discours héroïque de McKay, ce Sheppard parfait, ce héros lui ressemblait plus qu'un petit peu lui aussi.

_"J'étais au milieu de la forêt, il y avait deux chemins devant moi, j'ai pris celui qui était le moins fréquenté_"* Ses lèvres formaient des mots inaudibles. Ses tympans étaient probablement crevés. L'explosion avait été assourdissante et il s'était trouvé tout près. Sans doute plus près qu'il le fallait, même si sa voiture l'avait protégé des débris volants. Mais ces deux chemins étaient issus de la même route. Il avait choisi une voie et son homologue l'autre. S'il se souvenait correctement de la théorie concernant les univers parallèles ils se créaient, puis une décision était prise en entrainant une autre où un autre choix était fait, formant toutes les variations de ce qui pourrait avoir été, donnant vie à tous les résultats possibles de n'importe quel scénario donné.

Il se demanda quel avait été le facteur décisif ? Quels choix aurait-il pu faire pour devenir l'homme que McKay avait décrit : Le fort, le leader, le héros, le "Sheppard qu'il n'était pas". Les lèvres de John se tordirent dans un effroyable sourire. Il se _définissait_ pratiquement lui-même non pas par ce qu'il _était _mais par ce qu'il _n'était pas_. Il n'était pas le pion Patrick Sheppard, se mouvant sur l'échiquier du monde des affaires pour faire progresser l'entreprise de son père. Il n'était pas le pilote, pas l'homme qui pouvait faire chanter et danser n'importe quel engin dans les nuages comme s'il était vivant. Pour lui même cela avait fini en Afghanistan, dans un crash, en cour martiale et tout le reste. Il n'était même pas non plus un inspecteur cinglé. Il venait juste de démissionner avant de se retrouver ici pour mourir. Il n'était _rien_ et cet autre John Sheppard était _tout_. Et pourtant...

McKay lui avait dit que son homologue avait été un héros, et un homme bien. Il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre mais apparemment il lui donnait assez l'impression d'être un homme au caractère moral assez fort pour transcender la réalité, pour amener McKay à faire confiance à l'intégrité d'un homme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. John émit un petit reniflement à cette pensée. Il n'avait _aucune_ intégrité. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait perdu _toutes _ses illusions à son sujet. Il s'était non seulement trainé dans la merde, il s'était _vautré_ dedans, s'en était tellement couvert qu'il arrivait à peine à se rappeler le temps où cela avait été différent. Et pourtant...

Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Autrefois il avait cru qu'aucune mission de secours était sans espoir, que tout le monde pouvait être sauvé, que personne ne devait être laissé derrière. Jamais. Il avait été quelqu'un de respectable jusqu'à ce que sa propre connerie ait causé la mort de gens innocents et qu'il se soit retrouvé baisé, commençant la descente dans la fosse ou il avait vécu jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine lui confie ces cas de meurtres en série. Ce qui l'avait conduit à cet instant, agonisant seul, seul et oublié, sans doute destiné à être bequeté par les vautours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi pourri et desséché que les corps qui l'avaient amené ici.

Les corps dont il avait failli faire partie. McKay lui avait parlé des Wraith et de la manière dont ils s'alimentaient. Il se remémora les blessures sur les poitrines des victimes, l'orifice sur la main du Wraith comme s'il se préparait à se nourrir de lui. Cela aurait une fin appropriée. McKay l'avait averti, lui avait dit de ne pas engager le combat. Il n'avait pas écouté, comme d'habitude. Apparemment il ne semblait pas avoir tiré leçon de sa propre erreur: Tenter d'être un héros ne faisait que faire tuer des gens.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir ici. Cela lui semblait plus probable que croire que des secours allaient arriver pour lui. Sans aucun doute le_ parfait _Colonel Sheppard aurait escompté des secours, se serait attendu à que son équipe remue ciel et terre pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il était _seul_ et le serait toujours. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il aurait pu espérer, qui aurait pu se soucier de lui dans cette situation mais elle était déjà morte. Morte, parce qu'_il_ avait foiré son sauvetage.

Il avait très probablement foiré ce scénario aussi. Avec sa chance il était arrivé trop en retard pour empêcher le Wraith d'atteindre son but qui était d'envoyer un message à l'autre galaxie, ceci si McKay avait euraison au sujet de l'objectif du Wraith. Il y avait eu un petit conflit sur cette question à la zone 51, s'il s'en souvenait bien.

Non pas que cela ait de l'importance maintenant. Mais John songea qu'après tout McKay avait raison. Au fond c'était l'arrogant scientifique qui l'avait aidé à trouver le connard suceur de vie avec sa remarque sur le fait que le Wraith avait besoin d'énormément d'énergie pour exécuter ce qu'il avait planifié. C'est ce qui lui avait donné l'idée des lignes électriques, ce qui l'avait mené là. Là pour mourir. Si cela ne lui avait pas demandé plus d'énergie qu'il en avait actuellement, il aurait presque haï le scientifique pour ça.

Mais non, il connaissait la vérité. McKay avait juste exposé la situation et lui il s'était mis tout seul dans ce pétrin. Il était sorti de la ville, dispositif de repérage ou pas, en direction de Mexico, ou de la Californie. Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision sur la destination finale. Puis les pièces s'étaient mises en place, tous les indices qui lui avaient échappés depuis des mois, couplés avec les nouvelles informations provenant du motel et de la zone 51 avaient commencés à avoir finalement un sens.

Même alors il aurait pu s'en aller. Il aurait pu faire à l'Oncle Sam et à son gouvernement un grand doigt d'honneur, aurait pu ignorer les preuves qui se trouvaient sous son nez, ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité induit par un trou du cul de scientifique arrogant au sujet d'un autre lui-même qui était parfait de toutes les manières, de toutes les façons dont il ne l'était pas, lui. Il aurait pu avoir rangé les corps bizarres qui avaient été vidés dans la même boite mentale où il gardait enfermé tout ce dont il ne voulait pas penser. Sûr qu'il aurait fait des cauchemars pendant quelques semaines, mais il en avait déjà fait avant. Il savait comment les gérer et passer à autre chose.

Mais pour des raisons qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre totalement il n'avait pas fait ça. Au contraire il avait fait demi tour avec sa voiture, trouvé la caravane qu'il avait entraperçu sur le parking du motel, appelé McKay et fait ce qui avait été la chose la plus stupide de sa vie : Jouer au héros. Bon dieu! Il pensait avoir laissé cette part de lui-même en Afghanistan, enfouie dans la tombe de Lauren.

Mais évidemment il ne l'avait pas fait. Au moins cette fois-ci son accès soudain de stupidité n'avait tué personne. Juste lui et ce n'était pas comme si sa vie valait grand chose en fin de compte. C'était une justice à retardement, le châtiment pour toutes les fois où il avait foiré et laissé les autres subir les conséquences de ses actes.

Sa vue déclinait. Pendant un instant John pensa que les nuances sombres n'étaient que la nuit profonde ombrée par la fumée des débris en feu. Mais non, même les étoiles devenaient plus sombres. Tout à coup il cru entendre des cris, il aurait juré entendre le ton mordant si particulier de McKay l'appelant dans le vacarme. Il imaginait certainement les mains, rapides et professionnelles qui sondaient son corps, relevant exactement où il était brisé, essayant en vain de rassembler les morceaux. _C'est pathétique_. Il songea que les visages flous qu'il avait vaguement reconnus effaçaient ce qui restait des étoiles. _J'ai des hallucinations et les secours que j'imagine sont dirigés par le type qui a déclenché ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'a mis dans ce pétrin. Le type qui, quand il me regarde, ne me voit pas moi mais voit quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un dont je vais être un reflet brisé de plus._

Ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Il ne croyait plus aux fins heureuses. Encore une autre différence entre lui et cet autre Sheppard.

Une lumière blanche envahissante emplit ce qui lui restait de vision. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et sombra à jamais.

/\\

*Extrait du poème "The road not taken"de Robert Frost ( Poète américain)

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference_


End file.
